In The Aftermath
by reliablytold
Summary: Human AU. Bella is left alone in the aftermath of Edward's death and her suicide attempt. She soon follows a path of rediscovering herself outside of her relationship, and rebuild ties with friends from the past. However, how will she react when an unexpected someone returns to her? Will she accept him, or run away from the new truth of her life? Rated T Possible Triggers.


**A/N- Hello! This is my first Twilight fan fiction so it may take a while for me to get a hang of the characters... Oh, also, obligatory disclaimer, I don't actually own Twilight. Sorry. I know you're so disappointed. **

"So Bella, why are you here?" She asked. The "professional" had her head tilted to the side, resting on her fingertips. Her name was Jessica Stanley, and she was beautiful, yet cold. Her eyes held only contempt. Jessica not only looked hard, but defeated. She had no business helping others; the world had already ruined her. She wasted no time with pleasantries and she just wanted to get my appointment over with. I was rightfully skeptical of her ability to help me.

"My fiance died." My voice came out monotone. It was that, or sporadically transforming into a waterfall. I briefly closed my eyes, and clenched my jaw shut, in preparation for the tears I knew would eventually fight for release in my eyes.

"People die everyday. Why are you really here?" Her high voice held no sympathy. I stared at her for a moment, unsure how to respond.

"I tried to kill myself." I started, unsure, with a cracking voice. I looked away from her. She didn't respond, but kept a firm gaze.

"I had sleeping pills in my home. A lot of them. I have insomnia, but I only take them when I really want to sleep, so they kind of accumulated. I took... God, I don't even know how many. I didn't even think, I just started taking them. I went unconscious My friend Angela found me. I had forgotten she was coming over for dinner that night. She took me to the hospital. If she hadn't found me, I would've died of asphyxiation That was about a month ago. The doctors told me to talk to a professional, so here I am."

"Why did you do it?" She sounded terribly bored of me.

"I told you I didn't even think about it when I did it. But, I suppose, I was depressed. Edward, my fiance, he was my whole world. Once he died, I had nothing. I still have nothing. My friends won't speak to me after that incident, my family can't relate, and Edward's family haven't contacted me at all since the funeral. He was amazing, truely." I smiled a little sadly, remembering him. His messy hair, emerald eyes, lovely scent, brilliant mind, crooked teeth, corny jokes. Jessica just stared at me. This was unnecessary, and not constructive in the slightest. I grabbed my purse, and stood.

"You're an awful therapist, I'll have you know. You have no manners, you're not paying attention, and you're not helping at all. I've already payed for the session. Good day." I left her office with a heavy heart. All I could think of was Edward. The most perfect man that could ever exist. At least in my eyes. I drove home in my blue mini cooper, with some kind of bland crap gushing through my sound system.

I shut off the station, settling on silence. I shoved all my despair, disgust, and unpleasant thoughts behind me as I focused on the road. Once I had pulled into the two car garage, shuffled inside, and thrown my keys on the end table, I made my way to the living room. I sank into my plush couch, sinking in and clutching Edward's favorite pillow. I sat the way he used to, snuggled into the corner. It had become a sad habit, though it made me feel closer to him.

I missed him so much right then. God, it hurt so much. It was like a hole had been torn inside me. I felt his absence everywhere. No more of his sweet kisses on my forehead. Never again would I feel his warm hand clasped in mine, or one of his great bear hugs that made me feel so safe. I finally allowed a few tears to escape. I clutched the pillow into my chest, and found myself whimpering his name.

"Edward... Edward..." I sat there for God-know-how-long, and eventually fell asleep in my spot. His spot. I was awoken by the doorbell. I instinctively rubbed at my eyes, and straightened out my clothes once I stood. Slowly, I went to the door, and opened to the visitor.  
I was struck by surprise at who was behind it.

"Jacob?"

**A/N- I tried to make it a cliffhanger... Please let me know what you think, I'd love any comments you have, so long as they are aimed specifically to hurt my ego. (which means: no flaming, buster!) Thanks!**


End file.
